kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Hidenari Oda
is one of the three users of the Kabutech Zecters. With Hercus Zecter, he is able to transform into . He is one of the three movie exclusive Kamen Rider from Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love. Hidenari Oda He is the user of the Hercus Zector. He was once a member of ZECT but left to seek freedom from its oppression. He creates Neo-ZECT as a new way to counter the Worms. When he fights with Kamen Rider Ketaros and other members of ZECT he is stopped by Kamen Rider Kabuto and later invites him into Neo-ZECT to help him. He later realizes it is a double edge as Tendo had his own reasons for joining Neo-ZECT: to meet Kamen Rider Caucasus. Due to Tendo's story about Caucasus, Oda became interested and started to follow with Tendo's story. During their infiltration into ZECT headquarters to get into the space, both Oda and Tendo find out their troops, as well as Shura are actually double agents for ZECT, while covering from the troops' attacks, Oda asks Tendo to go on without him, he later fights Kamen Rider TheBee and defeats him. However, he later meets Kamen Rider Caucasus who effortlessly kills Oda through the Hyper Clock Up command. Before dying, Oda's last word is to warn Tendo to be careful with Caucasus' "hidden weapon" (the Hyper Zecter). Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kamen Rider Hercus appears with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game. Kamen Rider Hercus Kamen Rider Hercus transforms using the power of his silver Kabutech Zecter, the Hercus Zecter. - Rider= Rider Form *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 100cm Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 4t *'Kicking Power': 7t *'Maximum Jump Height': 37m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.4s He uses the ZECT Kunai Gun (Gun and Ax modes), and skills in far range fighting. By using Kunai Gun, Hercus can perfrom the Rider Beat by turning the Zecter sideways and turn it again to the stored Tachyon particles stored within the Zector initiate a stronger Avalanche Break. Hercus Rider Beat.png|Hercus's Rider Beat slash }} Arsenal Hercus Zecter Like the other Kabutech Riders Hercus transforms through the silver Hercules beetle, Hercus Zector through the Rider Brace and lacks a Masked Form. Rider Brace Installed into the right arm, this is the transformation tool for the Kabutech Riders. The Zector flies to the brace and lands sideways and must be turned to start the transformation. ZECT Kunai Gun A weapon similar to Kabuto's but lacks the Kunai Mode. This weapon has the Gun and Axe Mode. Hercus can perfrom the Rider Beat by turning the Zecter sideways and turn it again to the stored Tachyon particles stored within the Zector initiate a stronger Avalanche Break. Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Hercus': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Hercus. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Hercus. First used in the World of Black RX to fight Decade. Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heroes